Encanto Incompleto
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: lo divisó recostado de una de las chozas con lentes de sol y una pose que pretendía ser muy guay. NaruHina 100%


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Encanto Incompleto"**

La familia Uchiha era muy importante en la ciudad, eran serios e incluso soberbios -solo que no debías decírselos en la cara-, era una familia que se codeaba con otras buenas e importantes familias, a excepción de la familia Uzumaki, y es que la matriarca de esta familia se distinguía por su honestidad excesiva, sin embargo eso no quitaba que el menor de los Uchiha fuese inseparable del unigénito Uzumaki.

Es por eso que en estas fechas, en el hermoso y caluroso Verano, Naruto Uzumaki era arrancado de los brazos de su madre y raptado por los uchihas para disfrutar juntos un día de verano, eso era como una tradición de cada año.

—Teme -habló por vigésima vez en los últimos diez minutos el Uzumaki-

—No, no hemos llegado -respondió hastiado de la misma pregunta-, dobe.

—Esta playa esta muy lejos, ¿por que no vamos a la de siempre?

—Papá quiere que conozca y enamore a una chica que estará en esa playa con su familia -volvió a explicar el Uchiha por décima vez-

—Teme... -Sasuke tomó con su mano un puñado de papas fritas y las metió con furia en la boca de su amigo-

—Solo come las malditas papas y callate dobe.

Bien, su amigo emo estaba furioso, eran de esas cosas que él amaba hacer, es que hacerlo enfadar era divertido sobretodo cuándo el emo comenzaba a proferir maldiciones entre dientes, y una vena en su frente parecía a punto de reventar.

Pero el paraíso no era eterno, habían llegado a la playa de la costa oeste, una playa muy famosa por sus aguas cristalinas y su buen ambiente, lo que significaría que el emo estaría de un considerable buen humor por lo que hacerlo enojar hasta proferir maldiciones sería un poco mas complicado de lograr.

Bajaron del auto con los bañadores listos, bloqueador solar y una sillas plegables para descansar, detrás de ellos llegaron los padres del emo y el hermano mayor de este junto a su esposa Izumi, traían consigo aperitivos y agua, dulce agua fresca, bañaron hasta la zona de reposo y aspiraron el olor salado del mar, se llenaron los pulmones de tan genial aroma y sonrieron.

Naruto, el siempre hiperactivo rubio, corrió hasta colar sus pies en el mar y saltar cual niño pequeño mientras la sería familia le observaba como a un bicho raro en laboratorio.

Dos horas después de haber llegado a la playa, Naruto se perdió entre el sinnúmero de palmeras de la zona alta, Fugaku observaba de un lado a otro nervioso, cuándo su mirada se detuvo en las chozas del final hizo una seña a Sasuke y éste sólo asintió levemente.

El rubio regresó hasta donde se encontraba la familia Uchiha, llevaba en su mano derecha un pequeño cangrejito que había pillado por ahí, buscó con la mirada a su emo amigo hasta que lo divisó recostado de una de las chozas con lentes de sol y una pose que pretendía ser muy guay.

En su mente solo había una idea, joderle por lo ridículo que se veía, cambiaba de pose cada tres por cuatro, miraba interesado hacía una familia que a lo lejos se veía y que caminaba hacía ellos con lentitud y recato, entonces cuándo menos lo esperaba volteba su mirada hacía un punto del mar como si no estuviese interesado en nada, era tan ridículo que daba risa y miedo.

—Te vez ridículo, teme

—Callate dobe, haste para atrás que mi futura novia viene hacía acá

—¿futura novia?

—Es la chica que mi padre quiere que conquiste

—ya veo, esperaré, me gustaría conocer a esa pobre alma en desgracia -se burló el rubio mientras el morocho lo miraba mal, algo tan típico en él-

—Naruto-kun -se escuchó la voz de Itachi-, ¿me acompañarías a buscar unas cosas al auto?

—Claro -respondió alegre como siempre-

Fugaku Uchiha observaba todo desdé su lugar a un lado de su esposa, estaba muy agradecido de que Itachi se llevara a distraer al chico, es que ¡vamos!, ese chico era tan hiperactivo y efusivo como su pelirroja madre y él ya había tenido suficiente de esa mujer en su juventud, además que seguro que encontraría la forma de dejar mal a su pobre hijo menor frente a la chica que debía cautivar con el encantó Uchiha, ya saben, ese no se que, que a las chicas las pone no se como.

Sasuke observó a la familia Hyuga llegar hasta dónde ellos se encontraban, observó a la mayor de las hijas, una chica encantadora, realmente hermosa, de cabello negro azulado, ojos perla, un cuerpo perfecto que se veía de maravilla en ese traje de baño que estaba de infarto, una cintura estrecha, piernas muy bien definidas, grandes pechos y vientre plano, cuándo ella se movió un poco también notó un buen trasero, no es cómo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha fuese un pajero que sólo se fija en el físico, pero es que esa chica lo valía, no solo por su carácter -su padre le había hablado maravillas de ella-, también por su descomunal belleza.

—Fugaku, que gusto verte por aquí -le saludó Hiashi-

—Lo mismo digo, mira te presento a mi familia -dijo poniéndose de píe-, ella es mi esposa Mikoto, ella es Izumi la esposa de mi hijo mayor Itachi que vendrá enseguida, y él -señaló a Sasuke- es mi hijo menor Sasuke

—Es un gusto conocerlos, dejame también presentarte a mi familia, ella es mi esposa Hana, mi hija mayor Hinata, mi hija menor Hanabi y mi sobrino Neji.

—Hinata -saboreó el nombre de forma coqueta sasuke-, lindo nombre -cambió su pose a una muy guay-

—Patético -habló bajo Neji mientras rodaba los ojos-

—Gracias, Uchiha-san -respondió cordial la Hyuga-

—Sólo Sasuke -se acercó con una sonrisa de lado, sacando ese no se que, que las pone no se como-, lindura.

—Emmm... De acuerdo, ¿Sasuke-san?

Vale, el hombre iba como león que busca atacar a su presa, se acercó mientras Neji se preparaba para empujarlo si trataba de propasarse con su querida prima, ya saben, empujarlo con un bate de metal con un par de clavos incertados, nada del otro mundo, entonces una mata rubia se movió a velocidad entre ellos, era el condenado Uzumaki, ya se las olía desde temprano, éste tomó a su prima de la cintura y la levantó dándole vueltas al aire mientras ella sonreía encantada.

—¡Naruto-kun! -dijo la chica muy feliz mientras le sonreía-

—Hina-chan -decía él muy feliz sin bajarla-, te vez hermosa, no sabía que estarías aquí, el teme jamás dijo que estaríamos en esta playa, de haber sabido habría venido contigo

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun

—¿Kun? -preguntó entre indignado y ofendido el Uchiha, y como no estarlo si el rubio desvergonzado estaba tomando a su futura novia de la cintura y ella le sonreía complacida, es que hasta había mostrado ese no se que de los uchiha-, ustedes ¿se conocen?

—Hola Hanabi, Neji, papá, mamá -saludó el rubio a los demás Hyuga que respondieron sonrientes el saludo del chico-

—Naruto-nii -le habló Hanabi-, ¿iremos al parque acuático el viernes?

—Claro que sí, ya he organizado todo, papá prometió ir con mamá y algunos amigos -le respondió emocionado el rubio-, hasta el teme irá

—Padre ha dicho que podemos ir con Neji-nii -comentó Hinata-

—No se si yo deba... -debatió el castaño-

—Tenten también irá -comentó el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa-

—Si, creo que debo ir -cambió rápidamente de opinión Neji-

—¡Naruto! -alzó la voz Sasuke llamando la atención de todos-, ¿ustedes se conocen?

—¿Conocernos? -dijo burlón-, por favor teme, Hinata-chan es mi prometida, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella y nuestro compromiso? Incluso aceptaste ser el padrino.

—¿QUÉ? -gritaron los Uchihas a excepción de Itachi e Izumi que observaban todo con diversión-

—Hinata y Naruto son novios desde hace un par de años, hace dos meses decidieron comprometerse, estoy muy complacido con su relación -habló feliz Hiashi-, han sido muy responsables y trabajan duro para ganarse un lugar en la empresa que está en crecimiento.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre creyó que "Lo que el agua se llevó" era un título muy ridículo, le iba mas a lo trágico, quizá ni siquiera a eso, pero justo ahora podría decir "Lo que la marea se llevó", si preguntan que fue pues sería cencillo, la marea se llevo su orgullo de macho seductor, su dignidad de "me las traigo locas a todas" y claro que incluso su encantó Uchiha, él siempre pensó que lo de la novia de Naruto era un cuento, ¡vamos!, es que siempre que él iba a casa del rubio resultaba que ella acababa de marcharse, pero ahora ese anillos de compromiso en el dedo anular de la hermosa dama y aquél húmedo y pasional beso que se daban, le daba a él una gran bofetada con guante blanco.

Sasuke se puso de píe después de aquél golpe en su orgullo que lo había tirado al suelo, tomó los restos de su ego, orgullo, dignidad y herido encanto, se los hecho al hombro y caminó cerca de donde su amigo tenía a su prometida de la mano mientras hablaba encantado con su cuñadita y los felicitó con arcadas, ridículo pero cierto.

—Tranquilo teme -le dio un intentó de ánimo el rubio-, entiendo que debías conquistar a mi prometida, pero tomalo por el lado amable, ahora puedes darle una oportunidad a tu pantera rosa -se burló-

—Mejor presentame a tu prima

—Ni muerto, teme

—Igual me las arreglare, sabes que está enamorada de mí -se rió de manera venenosa-, ¿ya te digo primo?

—¡JODETE, TEME!

Sasuke ese día aprendió una valiosa lección, no basta con el encanto innato, ese encanto debe ser desarrollado, su no se que, que las ponía no se como estaba incompleto, pero esa misma tarde comenzaría su entrenamiento, Itachi y Fugaku lo habían prometido, todo para salvaguardar la reputación del encanto Uchiha.

Jodido dobe de encanto oculto, el rubio resulto de armas tomar.

—¡TSK! -dijeron los Uchihas al unísono-


End file.
